


We Never Signed Up for This

by codesandhearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codesandhearts/pseuds/codesandhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's scisaac week wherein the prompt is Domestic aka Daddy!Scisaac. I came up with de-aging fic because, really, all fandoms need a de-aging fic. Scott and Isaac are forced to babysit the pups who have suddenly de-aged while Derek and Stiles (aka Papa and Mama) are out. Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Signed Up for This

This was bound to happen. Seriously, they're werewolves and they've been through hell, it's only likely that the next thing that they were bound for was some other kind of paranormal shit. Scott doesn't actually know what happened. Honestly, the last thing he remembers is that he and Isaac were out getting the weekly supplies because it was their turn that week (well, technically it was Stiles and Derek's turn but they were off gallivanting in the woods or whatever it is Stiles and Derek do in their free time besides make out; Scott really does know want to know) and when they come back to the Hale house, there are kids.

Like real, proper kids, no more than five years old just running around the house and tugging on each other's hair and the thing is, Scott knows these children. They're the entire pack. There's Erica twisting her curly blonde hair in the corner with Allison next to her and there's Lydia telling Jackson off and Danny defending him and Boyd's just sitting there on the couch like he _doesn't know what to do with this life anymore why is he surrounded by idiots?_

"What the fu-"

"No cursing!" Scott smacks him on the chest. "There are kids!"

"I can see that, Scott. And _why_ exactly is our entire pack little toddlers?" Isaac just throws up his hands. 

"I don't know!" Scott yells. "But we have to take care of them somehow. Stiles and Derek won't be back for hours and I really do not wanna call Peter on this, I don't trust him with the microwave let alone children."

Isaac's shoulders slump as he looks as his sisters now banding together with Jackson to draw on the walls. Oh god and they just painted that. Stiles is going to be _furious_ when he gets back. 

"So what do we do?" Isaac asks. 

"I don't know, they're probably hungry. We need food and I'm sure that our usual crap isn't growing sustenance for five-year-olds."

"I'll cook."

"You'll…cook?"

"Well, you look surprised," Isaac says with a laugh. Scott loves Isaac's laugh, it's big and unashamed unlike everything else Isaac tends to show. He wants him to laugh and smile forever sometimes because he shouldn't hide like that. "Don't worry; I won't burn the house down. It's already suffered enough." 

Scott manages a shaky smile as Isaac goes into the kitchen and he accomplishes his first task of the day by taking the crayons away from the girls even if they're telling him it's going to be their masterpiece. He scoops Boyd up from the corner and places him on the couch, switching the television on to Phineas and Ferb, putting Erica –who is thrashing and yelling all over the place jesus Erica we know you can yell- next to him because that's the safer bet. They calm each other when they're teenagers, anyways. Allison and Danny are civil, thank the Lord, but Allison still has that slingshot in her hand that Scott thinks is extremely dangerous.

Lydia and Jackson are a bit harder, though. They're already hard enough to manage when they're teenagers. 

"No, get away from me!"

"Jackson!"

"He's weird-looking, I don't like him."

"I know he's weird-looking but he's taking care of us."

"Hey, what do you mean I'm weird-looking?"

"Nothing, would you like a make-over?"

"No I would not like a make-over, Lydia. Just sit on the freaking couch and drag Jackson along with you!"

Then Lydia's bottom lip starts to tremble and he is in absolute shit. "God, I'm sorry, Lydia. Lydia, please don't cry." 

Jackson comes next to her and gives her an awkward hug before Isaac –out of nowhere- scoops her into his arms. "Sorry about Scott, Lydia. He just gets really defensive when you say he looks weird. He doesn't mean anything by it, does he?" Isaac looks to Scott and he crouches down, eye-level to Lydia and shakes his head. 

"Okay," she says meekly. 

"Now, go and sit with your brothers and sisters on the couch and ask Jackson to pretty please join you?" Isaac asks softly and Scott's heart misses a beat. Lydia does, Lydia grabs Jackson's hand and leads him in front of the television and they start yelling at the screen instead. 

"How did you even do that?" Scott asks. 

"I tend to give what I never got," Isaac says, shrugging and Scott just really wants to hug him and kiss that frown off his face right now but that's not right. He's not his to kiss, to tell he's gorgeous and wonderful and everything he needs right now: stability and comfort and the feel of family. "And you know, Lydia's wrong. You're not weird-looking at all."

"Yeah?"

"You're pretty cute."

Scott can't help the blush creeping up to his face, warming his cheeks and wrapping around his heart until he swears the thump-thump of it is just murmuring Isaac, Isaac, Isaac, over and over again. He doesn't know where this feeling came from, this soft and warm pool of gooeyness in his stomach that appears whenever Isaac smiles that wide and open smile that he doesn't do much of nowadays or when he presses closely against him during 'pack family nights' as Stiles likes to call them. He both wants it to go away and for it to stay because he wants _Isaac_ to stay. 

"Food's almost ready," Isaac says and Scott realizes he's been staring. "Stay with the kids for a while more, yeah? They're not that bad, really." 

"Yeah, not bad at all." 

Scott starts walking towards the couch until he feels a strong hand grip on his arm and he's being turned around, close into a body so warm and so solid he has to check if it's real. Then chapped lips press against his and Scott thinks, _yeah, definitely real_. Isaac has an arm around his waist which is good because he might just melt. 

Isaac's the one to pull away and smiles. He withdraws himself from Scott and it almost aches. He presses another kiss on his lips, like it's normal. Like this is their life, full of kisses and food on the stove and kids in front of the television that are theirs to take care of. He almost wishes it is. 

Scott wedges himself in between Boyd and Jackson, his fingertips coming up to trace the place where Isaac's lips had touched him and he should probably stop. The kids will ask questions. 

Isaac calls them to the kitchen and Erica and Lydia take Scott's hand to walk there. They sit around the table like they usually do and even if they're de-aged, they remember to save seats for Stiles and Derek at one end of the table. Isaac's usually the one sitting next to Scott anyway but this feels different. Mostly because they're holding hands under the table as Erica screams out for more potato salad and Boyd tries to calm her down for telling her to say please and thank you (the result? "MOAR POE-TAY-TOES PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!"). 

His mom always said that kids would fall asleep after their lunches but apparently not werewolf children because there are _screams_ after lunch. 

In one corner, Lydia's decided she doesn't like Erica's dress –or maybe likes too much- and spills orange juice all over it and Erica's crying while Isaac tries to clean her up. In another, Danny, Jackson and Boyd have found wooden sticks –they really need to discuss the maintenance of this place with Derek- and starting hitting a baseball on the floor so there are three toddlers running around destroying things. And Allison hit her head on the wall – _thanks_ Danny, we were counting on you- so Scott has to carry her around, trying to find an open space to put a bandage on her 'booboo' and wow he has never realized how annoying he must've been as a child he really needs to thank his mother sometime. 

In between moments, though, once or twice, Scott pulls Isaac away for a few seconds and kisses him softly just so he knows they'll have that after this is over. 

When it is over, though, it's like the best sound he's ever heard. They're all sleeping on the mat they put in front of the couch. Jackson wedged between Danny and Lydia; Lydia with her head on Allison's shoulder; Allison's legs extending over Boyd's and Erica curled up right next to him. They look happy, sound asleep. 

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Isaac says, collapsing on the couch, extending his arm so Scott can curl into his body. 

"The longest." 

Isaac picks up a drawing Lydia and Allison made together, of all of them with Scott and Isaac with a big yellow sun and soft clouds that don't exist in real life. "Nice, though." 

"Brilliant," Scott murmurs into Isaac's skin. 

He kisses him again, slowly, softly, his lips dragging along his like he's speaking a language only Isaac can decipher. Isaac pushes back until they fall back on the couch, Isaac on top of him. He lowers himself and puts his head on Scott's chest and he's sure he can hear the content thumps of his heart now. The heartbeats that tell him he's more than okay with this, with kissing him until he falls asleep and sleeping until he wakes up with him around him like a blanket. The soft sounds that assure him he's wanted this for a while and he can take any situation Isaac can throw him, even the one with six kids in them. 

"Night," Scott says, his hand stroking Isaac's hair but he's already asleep. Sleep. Yeah, that's a good idea. 

 

They come home past midnight and they're careful with their steps just in case they wake any of the pups up. They see them in the living room. Scott and Isaac around each other until you can't see the beginning of one and the end of the other. The rest of them piled on the floor sleeping like children. The mat they're sleeping on seems like it's made for children but they seem pretty comfortable. 

"Derek, look they're so cute," Stiles coos. "Look at our little family."


End file.
